Dreams of Him
by AA-Tenks
Summary: Seeking refuge within the depths of time, I only met him in my dreams. His gaze pierced my soul, his every movement seemed to take the breath out of me. We are one.


Each chapter will be based on a temple, before Sheik teaches Link the melody to return to them.

* * *

I only see him in my dreams.

I couldn't quite describe it to anyone, if asked. I would awake and sleep according to him, I would observe him trudging through endless types of terrain, gently strumming his harp as he awaited the hero of time. Through momentary lapses, I was able to understand him with his music.

I watched him walk, I observed his stealth. No one could have understood him better than I.

There was a lapse of time with each dream - each one acting as a brief glimpse into his soul.

I am quite certain that we shared the same soul. I thought that perhaps I had taken refuge inside of him - that perhaps I beheld his deepest secrets, his inner yearnings, his enigmatical history - his entirety.

The first time I awoke, I was surrounded by trees. I slowly opened my eyes to find the sun lightly beaming through the gaps that the leaves left overhead. My body felt cold, but somehow, this gentle glimmer of sunlight seemed to heat my entire body.

I rose up then, brushing my golden locks back. As I rose, I found that it was much better to simply gaze overhead at the small glimmer of sunlight stealing its ways through the trees. Everywhere I looked, I could only see an endless array of trees, stretching out incessantly. The heavy leaves of the trees hid the sunlight in the forest, and I could barely make out the pathway ahead of me. I could only see the small beams of sunlight, allowed by the trees, radiating on certain areas - casting light on the green grass and abstruse grunge-like trails, all the while, allowing the ignored shadows to emanate in its darkness to an almost astonishing degree. I was terrified.

There was a sense of agony in the air, I could not help but feel that there were many lost souls scattered beyond those trees. Thankfully, it seems that I had woken up in a convenient location - on the trail leading down the forest, where the only sunlight seemed to illuminate. There were shadows, certainly - but like a will-o'-the-wisp, the dim beams of sunlight lead me down the path.

As I walked down the narrow path, I found the area becoming brighter, the sun illuminating more heavily, bringing out the greenery of the forest.

I did know how long I walked, but it felt like an eternity - I was ready to collapse, but then I heard a melody. It was a beautiful tune, and from tapping my feet to the rhythm, I could tell that it was some sort of menuet. _Small beat- 3/4_ - yes, it was definitely a minuet. It was unlike anything played at the castle, however. Though musicians often played minuets for social events, this melody was beautiful. It was uplifting. The strumming of each note seemed to make the forest brighter and brighter. As I followed the cheerful melody, I found myself entering a larger area of the forest.

And then I saw him.

His back was turned to me, but I could see the muscles in his arms gently flexing and twitching rhythmically to each strum he made on his harp.

I saw nothing but a deep navy blue, and bandages.

The melody stopped, and he slowly turned around, as if he were expecting me.

I thought he resembled me, just for a moment. It seemed that way, but it couldn't be true. His shoulders were broad and powerful, and his muscular physic, though seemingly slim at the same time, seemed to pierce through his tight-fitted clothing.

He slowly approached me, and I took no action to get closer, I simply watched him. There were many things to catch one's attention by his appearance - the eye of the Sheikah clan on his chest, the rugged, torn bandages around his arms, the scarf that hid his mouth and nostrils. His skin-tight outfit simply made him seem muscular, though he held a seemingly small figure.

Perhaps the most striking feature of this man was his face - the tanned skin hidden behind tattered cloth which wrapped around his head and and mouth. But it was his eyes which truly caught me. Crimson red, they seemed to gleam and flicker - they were full of confidence, but also another feeling I could not quite determine.

Stopping in front of me, he held firmly onto his harp and lightly bowed.

"Princess," he told me, meeting my gaze. "I have been waiting for your arrival," he continued, grasping onto his harp once more.

He watched me for a while and then turned around to lead me deeper into the forest.

I was reluctant, but somehow I felt that I could trust him - and the possibility of having a companion in this eerie place comforted me, so I followed him.

Watching his radiant figure from behind, I spoke.

"I.. Why am I here?"  
"And how do you-?" "I am aware of your questions, Princess. Allow me to explain," he calmly told me, glancing back at me.

"I am already well acquainted with your mission. My name is Sheik, I am the last of the ancient Sheikah clan, those who became extinct years ago," he explained.  
"But Impa-" I began to say, recalling that she was well aware of the Sheikah customs.  
"Impa is simply a revival. She certainly carries our blood, but the blood has been long relinquished by Ancient wars," he continued.  
"I have been chosen to assist you on your mission. I have waited quite a while for this, Princess. Do not fear, I assure your safety," he finished, leading me to a larger expanse of greenery.

The area we reached was completely drenched in sunlight and utterly beautiful. There were many rocks suited for sitting, and bathed in sunlight. He led me to a pile of rocks and hopped up on one, taking a seat.

I followed suit, and sat on one, watching him as he strummed the harp in his hands.

While playing, his profile looked absolutely elegant. The gentle strumming resounded in my ears, and I felt myself humming to the melody. Before I realized, I was smiling.

Though the atmosphere had previously held a sense of agony to it, I felt safe in this haven underneath the luminescent sunlight. The sunlight seemed to leave a deep impression on Sheik's figure, the sunlight casting on his features. His blond hair was gleaming and he seemed to be glowing.

I watched in admiration at the marvel before me.

Finishing the melody, Sheik lowered his harp and slowly opened his eyes to look at me. I gazed then, into his deep red eyes, and he held my gaze, staring at me intently.

My trance was soon broken by sounds from the forest. I heard rustling and soft giggling from the mass of trees, which sounded to me, like children.

"Do not be alarmed, the Kokiri children are playing," Sheik told me.  
"Kokiri children? Are we in the Lost Woods?" I asked him, puzzled by this revelation.  
"We are not, Princess," he told me, hopping off the rock. He reached out his hand to help me up and I looked at it before allowing myself the pleasure of touching it.

His fingertips were beautiful and refined, a clear presentation of an experienced musician. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"It is time to go," he told me.

It was a little unnerving, I had no idea what to expect. Sheik must have noticed my uncertainty, for he gently spoke.

"You will be fine, Princess. I assure you," he told me, looking at me with his gleaming, red eyes. It seemed as though he were peering into my soul. I tried to conjure some words of gratitude, to tell him that I appreciated his gestures. His gaze caught me, and seemed to never let go. My lips were quivering, it felt as if he were looking at me - in some strange way, just perusing me with his mystifying eyes.

"If you will allow me to, I shall guide the young hero to the domain," he said, lightly lifting his hand to touch me.

His fingertips lightly grazed my cheek - I could feel the hard calluses of his fingers sliding against my skin, a collision of softness and roughness. It was strange how this solemn, eloquent, and quite beautiful man could have such rough fingertips - such tattered bandages wrapped around him... and such terrifying eyes.

"Why are your eyes so..." I found myself speaking, the words unwillingly escaping my lips.

As if he expected my words, he asked, "..frightening?"

"Yes," I said.

Through the scarf around his mouth, I could sense him smiling. It was an endearing smile, I thought. Achingly teasing, but somehow, sorrowful.

"But also," I added.  
"..your eyes are very sad," I told him, reaching out to touch him.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he seemed to wince against my touch. He backed away alarmingly.

"Sheik..?" I asked.  
"Ah, I apologize," he told me, collecting himself.

It was strange to see him worked up, even for a moment. He had presented himself so elegantly, so confidentially, yet it seemed that there was more than mystery to his character.

He placed his hand gently on my shoulder, and I found myself being overwhelmed with a bout of drowsiness.

My last view before losing consciousness were of Sheik's beautiful, sorrowful eyes.


End file.
